1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel triazole compounds, their production and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various compounds have so far been disclosed as an antifungal agent.
For example, European Patent Publication No. A-0332387 discloses certain triazole derivatives having fungicidal activity, which however do not possess such moiety of --S--CS--N--in the group to be attached to the triazole moiety.
There is still an eager demand to develop compounds having characteristics of potent fungicidal activity, high tolerance, safety and so forth.